1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a driving circuit built-in liquid crystal device, obtained by mounting peripheral driving circuits on an element substrate and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, a plurality of pixel portions driven for displaying images are arranged in a matrix in an image display region. Pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFT) for switch controlling the pixel electrodes are arranged within the pixel portions and wiring lines, such as scanning lines, data lines, and capacitance lines are provided along the gaps among the pixel electrodes adjacent to each other in vertical and horizontal directions in each pixel portion. In particular, in the case of the driving circuit built-in liquid crystal device, scanning line driving circuits and a data line driving circuit for driving the scanning lines and the data lines are mounted in a peripheral region on the same element substrate. Therefore, in general, various wiring lines, such as power source signal lines, clock signal lines, image signal lines, and control signal lines are planarly laid out in the peripheral region, which connect a plurality of external circuit connection terminals arranged along one side of the element substrate to the peripheral driving circuits.
Here, as it is desirable to miniaturize the electro-optical device or the element substrate, a technology of laying out various wiring lines planarly is provided so that various wiring lines connecting the external circuit connection terminals to the peripheral circuits are provided in the restricted peripheral region in such a way that mutual noise among the various wiring lines arranged to be close to each other is reduced. According to such an electro-optical device, it can be possible to realize high quality images by improving a driving frequency or a degree of precision while miniaturizing the device or the element substrate.